


Mealworms

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gross, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Dan, Jule and Jaelin are eating ramen noodles and then Jule notices that the noodles look like mealworms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mealworms

[Phil, Dan, Jule and Jaelin are all finishing up eating ramen noodles that’s been sauteed in teriyaki sauce]

Jule: LOOK! Doesn’t the noodles look like mealworms?!

[Jaelin and Dan both stops eating out of disgust]

Jaelin: Jule, thats gross! That’s just gross! Now I’m not hungry! Thanks Jule!

Jule: No problem! [laughs] XD

Dan: Same here, I’m done. -_-”

Jule: But look at it! It looks like baby mealworms~ Smileywolfface

Phil: It does! Squeak sqeak~ 

Jaelin: uhhhh

Phil: There’s a happy mealworm family in my belly!

Dan: Phiiiiilllll!

Phil: Their names are Susan and Jonathan.

Jule: Mines a gay couple with a pansexal kid.

Dan: What the hell O_o

Jaelin: I'm not sure what's going on


End file.
